


Sea (S)Hell Motel

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted (H)Motel, M/M, No Beta, Steo, but go ahead and read it anyway, i may make this into a real fic, its more a ficlet to my aesthetic, its very late when i wrote this so please be nice, no relationship so far, nothing really happens, prompt, steo spooktober, steospooktober, we'll see :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Theo inherits a cat, a pack of cigaretts a broken watch and a Motel from his uncle and with it 2 ghosts.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Steo Spooktober





	Sea (S)Hell Motel

Theo expected to find some strange things listed in his uncle's will so it didn’t surprise him that he now owed his uncle's old car, his broken pocket watch and the pack of cigarettes Winfred had carried around with him everywhere.  
Even the red and white striped cat, which was now fast asleep in his lap, was expected. After all, Barb had never left his uncle's side since he picked up the furry planet of fleas, with only one ear, off the street.  
But to find the name of a run down motel in California on the list, that was nothing Theo ever expected. After all, Winfred was notorious for telling all kinds of stories, true or imaginary never mattered and Theo felt as if he knew everything about his uncle. And yet, it took his death for him to come across the Sea (S)Hell Motel.  
It took him about 4 days to get his life wrapped up and packed away in boxes that were now stored in Winfreds rusty truck before he and Barb made their way to California. 

____

When Stiles woke up that morning he didn’t expect to find a new guest walking around his Motel. He stretched his sore muscles and made his way down the stairs to the empty swimming pool. 

“Come on Barb,” said the Stranger and a red and white striped cat with only one ear followed him silently. Curious, Stiles stepped forward. He hadn’t seen a cat in so long and this one was quite beautiful, despite the lack of one ear. 

The Stranger didn’t seem to pick up that he and his cat weren’t alone any longer which made Stiles giggle. He hadn’t felt this ecstatic in such a long time. It had been ages since Winfred had visited him the last time and it had really gotten lonely with only Mildred and the cockroaches as company. 

“It’s your turn,” Mildred stepped through the closed door, eyes fixed on the Stranger and his furry companion. 

“Who are they?” 

“I don’t know. They were here when I woke up,” Stiles shrugged and took his eyes of the unusual pair when they reached the office door and stepped inside. “What was your last move?” He turned towards his friend, who’s grey curls were so frizzy they hung all over the place instead of framing her round, cake like face, as he was used to. She must have fallen asleep next to the broken air condition again. 

“Jumper on B:5.” Mildred smiled and her brown eyes lid up behind her thick purple framed glasses, “You are about to lose, kiddo.” 

Stiles nodded and licked his lips as her move played out in his mind. After over 50 years he should have learned the in and outs about the way she played chess and yet she seemed to have many more aces in her sleeves to surprise him with. And today was no different. It wouldn’t be easy to turn the game around this time, he was sure of it. 

“Are you coming?” Mildred had turned around again, not interested in being out in the open any longer. She didn’t like the sun, even in her afterlife. 

“In a minute,” said Stiles, eyes again fixed on the cat that was now coming back out of the office again. It wasn’t every day that animals found their way into this haunted ground and he wanted to enjoy the sight of it for a little bit longer.  
“Maybe I should go and introduce himself to the Stranger, what do you think Milly?” He turned around for a quick look but Mildred was already back inside. 

“Well, it would be rude not to welcome our first guest after 27 years.” Mildred had poked her head through the middle of the door, grinning at Stiles. “Go ahead boy and don’t spare me the details. I want to know everything!” She let her eyebrows wiggle as she moved back inside, laughing loudly.


End file.
